


Sweet Temptation

by StarkLove_Phyllis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Rimming, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/pseuds/StarkLove_Phyllis
Summary: Tony had always been T'Challa's addiction. He could never get enough of his mates scent and how delicious he tasted. When he returns home one day to find Tony’s scent has changed, his inner alpha can’t help the urge he has to devour every inch of Tony.
Relationships: Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 484





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I am saddened by the death of Chadwick Boseman. 
> 
> I had been working on this piece for some time now and it is unfortunate that I finished it at such a grave time. I've been letting it sit for a few days but I'm aware that after his tragic passing, there will probably never be a good time to release it. I apologize if anyone finds this insensitive in the wake of his death, as that was not my intention. I truly love Boseman's portrayal of T'Challa and I love the pairing of Tony and T'Challa so much that I felt I had to write something for it.

T’Challa had always been insatiable when it came to Tony. Ever since their first meeting a year ago at the United Nations, T’Challa knew he was in trouble. The omega was charismatic, intelligent and stunningly gorgeous. Tony’s honey eyes drew him in and his overpowering citrus scent left him feeling weak in the knees. The King knew he had to have him, needed to claim the man as his own.

Tony had worked himself into T’Challa’s mind and heart, where he burrowed and refused to leave, not that the King wanted him to. The omega was T’Challa’s drug and he couldn’t get enough. He was addicted to everything that was so innately Tony. There wasn’t a thing about Tony that T’Challa hated. He loved his tan skin that glistened in the sun. He loved the man’s eyes that always sparkled with mirth. He loved it when he smiled so big that the creases at the corners of his eyes scrunched up adorably.

But, T’Challa’s favorite thing about his beloved was the way he tasted. Tony’s slick was so heavenly it could make a grown man cry from how sweet it was. After the first heat they spent together, the King knew he would never be able to get enough of his omega’s slick. The alpha in T’Challa craved it. There were times he even outright begged for it, needed Tony to sit on his face for hours, and let him feast.

Luckily, the decision to make Tony his royal consort had gone over well with the people of Wakanda. They had welcomed the omega with open arms and even Shuri had developed a soft side for Tony, which was no easy task. Ruling over his people was fulfilling, but still difficult. T’Challa’s focus had to be on the good of many. He could not think about himself when making decisions, even when it came to matters of the heart.

With the barest hint of luck, T’Challa had just spent three glorious days helping Tony through his heat. He always set time aside for their heats or ruts where he wouldn’t be called upon, but sometimes circumstances didn’t allow him the liberty of taking time off, so he was grateful for the small mercy of being able to please his omega. They had planned to spend the first-day post-heat with a lazy day to recuperate, but it seems T’Challa’s luck had run out.

It turns out reintegrating Wakanda with the rest of the world made his duties as King and the Black Panther more overwhelming than he previously expected. Neighboring nations often called upon them, decreeing national emergencies, only for T’Challa to later find out that they simply wanted access to vibranium or they needed an ally in a war that had nothing to do with Wakanda. He remained patient though, always, not wanting to draw negative attention to his nation.

It had been a long week for the King of Wakanda. He had been called to a supposed emergency meeting with Morocco’s prime minister to discuss a trade deal and possible protection from forces pushing in from Libya. Negotiations took longer than he would have liked to achieve, but in the end, both parties were happy with the result.

As T’Challa returned home exhausted from another trip, he couldn’t help inhaling deeply when he entered his home, searching for a whiff of Tony’s comforting scent. He had missed his mate terribly. When the door opened though, a new essence flooded over him as he stumbled inside. The citrus notes he had grown accustomed to was now a rousing floral fragrance.

T’Challa blindly followed the pheromones which led to his and Tony’s bedroom where he had to bite back a strangled whine at the sight before him. His perfect omega was curled up in a ball on their king-sized bed in just a shirt and briefs. The shirt he wore was one of T’Challa’s and it dwarfed his slight frame, the alpha’s masculine scent no doubt aiding Tony into slumber while he was absent.

It was a beautiful site and T’Challa found himself creeping closer, not wanting to wake Tony but unable to be apart for another second longer. He crawled onto the bed and slotted himself against his consort from behind, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and burying his face into his neck where his aroma was the strongest. The omega stirred slightly but fell back into a pattern of steady breathing after releasing a contented sigh.

The King inhaled deeply, nuzzling his face closer to Tony’s scent gland where their mating bite lied. He wasn’t sure why Tony’s essence had changed. The omega’s heat had ended just before T’Challa’s trip and his citrus tang still lingered in the bedding he now lied on, but this new flowery perfume was stronger, almost burying the scent he had come to know so well. T’Challa was getting drunk off the new smell mixed with his rich spicy scent that wafted from his shirt and he couldn’t stop the quick thrust his hips gave against Tony’s pert rear.

The two scents mingling had his second gender lost in its innate feral nature. He pressed chaste kisses to his partner's neck and shoulders before forging ahead to the other patches of skin he could easily reach. The mating bond drew his eye again and he returned to suckle on the swollen glands, relishing in the heady feeling he received from the mantra of _mine mine mine_ his inner alpha screamed.

Tony let out a breathy exhale at the wet hot heat on his neck before rolling over and locking his lips with T’Challa’s. He paused briefly to sleepily mutter a quick, “Welcome home, my King,” against T’Challa’s lips.

The King should have felt bad about waking his precious omega, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when all he wanted to do was bite, mark and enjoy Tony, reclaiming his body over and over again.

His hands gripping Tony’s waist slowly traced up his taut stomach underneath the t-shirt while their kiss became more heated. Each glide of his hand left goosebumps in its wake across Tony’s skin. When he reached Tony’s nipple, his fingers traced the delicate skin, teasing it, until it pebbled and he couldn’t help the snarl he released at the clothing blocking his view from what was entirely his.

T’Challa rose and broke the kiss to remove the offending shirt and his own, causing Tony to whimper at the loss of contact. As soon as the shirt was off, he settled himself between Tony’s legs and pressed their bodies together, relishing in the way his omega latched on to him. The pouty lips staring back at him urged him to take them, and he did, hungrily devouring them. He nipped at Tony’s plump bottom lip causing him to gasp and granting the alpha’s tongue access. The more passionate the kiss became, the sloppier T’Challas movements became. He swallowed the expressive sounds his mate tried to make and he found himself determined to pull the most luscious noises from Tony, wanting to drown in them.

His roaming hands reminded him of the expanses of skin he had yet to savor. One hand curled protectively over the junction where Tony’s neck and shoulder met, wanting to feel the mating gland where his mark would always lie. The other hand tightened on his spouse’s hip, his thumb dipping below the briefs to trace over the sensitive skin. It was a hard decision to break the kiss and remove his lips from Tony’s, but the alpha within screamed for him to add more blemishes to the pristine skin of his partner.

He kissed down Tony’s jaw, neck and collarbone. Each movement down his significant other's body was tracked with a gentle kiss or a light nip. His tongue lapped at the exposed nipple he met and when Tony arched beautifully at the sensation, he couldn’t help but latch on and gently suck the sensitive bud. As the nipple hardened further under the warmth of his mouth, he could smell the slick gushing from Tony. The usually delicious scent was intensified tenfold and T’Challa let out a hungry growl.

Tony’s slick had always smelled and tasted delicious, but now it was impossibly sweeter. T’Challa needed to consume it. _Now_. He quickly mouthed wet kisses down his consort’s stomach and treasure trail where he could see Tony’s cock was fully erect under his briefs. He hooked his fingers below the waistband and swiftly pulled the garment down, releasing Tony's dick and admiring the sight as it already glistened with precum. The alpha licked the head of his omega’s pretty cocklet, his tongue dipping into the sensitive slit at his head as he lapped up the sweet nectar. Without warning, he swallowed the entire length of Tony, bobbing up and down and humming around the intrusion.

"Oh – T'Challa," Tony whimpered. "Jesus, sweetheart."

The King let the omega's cock slide out of his mouth with a pop after a few more oscillations, leaving his spouse's body a shuddering mess. He pressed a kiss to the crown before rising to gaze at Tony. "Kitten, why are you so sweet today?” T'Challa murmured, but Tony could only answer in gasps and pants as his arousal overwhelmed him.

He would have enjoyed spending hours ravishing the delectable cock before him, but a fresh gush of slick flooded his senses and T’Challa had to move to his partner's hole. He had to taste it. He raised Tony’s legs over his shoulders and moaned at the soaked cavity before him. He could see the slick coating his mate’s thighs and the silk sheets below him. Without wasting another second, he dove down and swiped his tongue across the puckered hole. The loud keen that Tony emitted had T’Challa’s dick leaking in anticipation.

T’Challa’s taste buds were overloaded with a sweetness that was sure to give him a sugar high. It was like his omega’s mouthwatering slick was enhanced and for a moment he was stunned by the sheer neediness he was experiencing to never stop tasting Tony. While he welcomed the scrumptious developments, he couldn’t help but wonder why everything about his beloved was different. As much as he wanted to discuss the change, his mouth was drawn by its own accord back to the secretion pouring from between Tony’s cheeks.

He worked his tongue over Tony’s ass, flattening it and licking up from his omega’s crack to his perineum. The long drags had Tony's thighs tightening around his head and trembling with each long lick. The slick was now coating T'Challa's face and the pheromones were clouding his mind. His tongue curled into Tony's hole, trying to drag as much nectar as possible into his mouth. Above him, he heard Tony release a broken whine and the alpha in him erupted in glee at the sound.

The sounds his better half elicited drove the King mad, encouraging him, and adding fuel to the already raging fire burning within him. The next sob of pleasure from Tony had T'Challa humming against the tight heat in satisfaction and latching on, sucking on the rim, trying to pull more and more slick into his mouth.

"Oh, g–god babe. Fuck. Please. Uh, please, _don’t stop_. Please," Tony keened brokenly. The omega's eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was slack in a state of pure bliss as he thrust his hips to meet his alpha's tongue.

T'Challa's dick was beyond hard and he could feel his knot starting to grow, but he couldn't bring himself away from the sweet temptation. It felt like he was dehydrated and his spouse's slick was the nutrients he had unknowingly been craving. He thrust his tongue deep within, moaning at the feeling of Tony's body trying to clench down on him. He could feel his partner quiver at the intrusion which prompted him to dive deeper, searching for the sweet spot within that would make his omega see stars. He knew he hit it when Tony loudly wailed above him and his hands grabbed on to T'Challa's head with a vice grip.

Tony was actively watching T’Challa’s every movement, releasing a different sound of pleasure every time the alpha’s tongue disappeared into his ass. A few more deep thrusts with his tongue and Tony sobbed loudly, his body stiffening and his head thrown back, as he came, his semen splattering his abdomen in white. His hole gripped on T'Challa's tongue and he couldn't help the possessive snarl he emitted when a fresh gush of slick poured from his consort's body. The fresh production of sweetness had the King continuously lapping at the now sensitive area, and Tony mewling at the overstimulation, as he delivered more kitten licks to his rectum. He couldn't stop. The flavor was driving him mad and his inner alpha was screaming at him to devour, taste and cherish the darling omega laid out so flushed and pretty before him.

When he had lapped up all of Tony's juices, his tongue went back to circle the rim before the need to dive back in overwhelmed him and his tongue speared into the hole that was opening so sweetly for him. His Tony responded so beautifully, shifting his hips to fuck himself unabashedly on T'Challa's tongue as his arms twisted in the sheets, clutching desperately as the pleasure mounted within him again so easily.

After that, T'Challa lost time. It felt like he had been devouring Tony for hours, and it was possible he had, with the litany of harmonious sounds and begging Tony was emitting from the orgasms that the King kept greedily pulling from him. His body was now limp and pliant for the taking, covered in his own fluids. He could see unshed tears in Tony's eyes, a side effect of the immense pleasure his alpha was putting him through. The King had no plans on stopping the tongue fucking he was still giving his partner, until Tony's hoarse voice whispered above him.

“Alpha, p-pl-please. _Please_. I need you." And who was T'Challa to deny such a pretty plea for mercy?

Reluctantly, he lapped at the spit slicked hole one final time before making his way up towards his lover. When his face hovered over Tony's, the omega practically purred at the sight of T'Challa's slick covered face. The smaller man pulled him down and crashed their lips together roughly, his hips jutting up and rutting against the alpha's now dripping cock. "I need your k-knot, Alpha. Please, baby, I need it right fucking now."

Those words sent a rush of arousal straight to T'Challa's already throbbing member. "Anything for you, kitten," he whispered. "My precious omega."

Quickly, T'Challa removed his pants and boxers so that he could slot himself between Tony's legs once again, their bodies touching all over. Tony's legs wrapped around T'Challa, effectively securing him in place. A tilt of Tony's hips up had the King's tip brushing against his sopping hole and the alpha thrust in, hips moving of their own volition, causing the omega to gasp loudly at the sensation.

Being fully engulfed in Tony's tight heat would never cease to be one of T'Challa's favorite feelings. The alpha was thick and Tony's tight heat had to stretch obscenely to accommodate him. He pulled back slowly, until only the tip of his cock remained inside, making sure his mate could feel every inch of his girthy member slowly pulling out. He paused for a moment, enjoying the half-lidded and flushed face of his partner before forcefully thrusting back in. Tony's back bowed at the movement and his hands clawed at T'Challa's back trying to force him in even deeper. The King set up a relentless pace, literally fucking his lover into the mattress in a desperate attempt to knot and fill him, his biology’s only concerns. The omega met each snap of his alpha's hips with his own, impaling himself on T'Challa's dick and screaming in wanton pleasure.

Tony's wails turned into a stream of babbling. "Y-Yes, god. Ah, please, Alpha."

"Tell me what you need, Tony."

"You, I need you – oh fuck yes, harder – all of you. Bite me. Knot me. Breed me. Pl-Please."

_Breed?_ T'Challa's thrusts faltered a bit at the thought as his alpha's senses caught up with the pheromones that should have been so blatantly obvious. Tony's change in scent and his sweeter zest that had sparked an intense reaction from him, was because his partner was carrying. His other half was pregnant. His omega. His kitten. His Tony. His pup. He was going to be a father. An intense feeling of possessiveness surged through him at the thought.

Tony was already his, but he would never get tired of reminding his spouse and everyone else of the fact whenever possible. T'Challa snarled a _mine_ into his omega's ear before sinking his teeth into the mating bond, reclaiming his mate now and forever. The bite left Tony screaming his name as he came hard, his hole tightening on T'Challa's length. The King's knot was expanding, ready to blow, and his hips pistoned with renewed vigor into Tony, and a few thrusts later his knot finally caught, binding them together as wave after wave of cum filled Tony. Being filled to the brim with his alpha's seed, the omega ejaculated again, a full body orgasm that left him trembling as T'Challa collapsed on top of him, mindful of holding his full weight off the man below him.

They lied there, riding out the aftershocks of pleasure. Each minuscule movement from the omega pulling another spurt of semen from the alpha still buried deep within him. As they waited for the knot to deflate and their breathing to slow, T'Challa licked over the bite he left on Tony, preening at the sight of the fresh mark and the numerous others he could see littering his lover's body.

Tony giggled when T'Challa nuzzled into the nook of his neck, scenting him deeply. "That was quite the wake-up call, honey. That mouth of yours is dangerous. I'm not sure what got into you, but I kind of hope it happens again. I might have to arrange some more business meetings for you if that's how I'm going to be greeted when you return."

"You know I am always craving you, Tony. I may be uncontrollable for at least nine months though," T’Challa chuckled as he still lazily gyrated within Tony.

Tony’s brows furrowed and his face scrunched up endearingly in thought at T’Challa’s statement. "That is an oddly specific time estimation…" His tone was confused and a hint accusatory, but T’Challa knew he didn’t know why in his post-coital bliss and the alpha’s small movements he was still making within him were just prolonging the sensitivity of his pleasure.

"It is not a guess my love,” T’Challa replied, kissing him sweetly before staring back into the beautiful brown eyes below him and smirking satisfactorily. “That is how long it takes to bear a child."

Tony scoffed, “I am aware how long it takes-" and then stopped mid-sentence as his brain processed what the King was telling him. "You mean I'm...oh my god!" Tony let out a squeal that he would never admit to as his whole body shook with excitement, his vibrating body clenching down deliciously on T’Challa’s knot still buried deep inside.

"Mmm, I could smell it the minute I entered the house, Omega. I wasn't sure why until you begged for me to breed you and then my alpha brain registered the changes.” T’Challa leaned down to Tony’s scent glands again, breathing deeply and releasing a satisfied rumble at the scent of his love and soon to be pup. “Your scent has changed and your taste has amplified."

Tony ignored the drop in T’Challa’s octave and the obvious arousal emanating from the King to focus on the amazing news for him and his alpha. The King and his consort had been trying for months and Tony had always blamed himself, believing his age was the main factor in their ability to procreate. Being an older omega, fertility was an issue to consider and conceiving a different concern entirely. Tony consistently stressed about what would happen if he couldn’t become pregnant, knowing it was expected for T’Challa to carry on his legacy in Wakanda. T’Challa quelled those thoughts always, promising that even if they never had children, Tony would continue to be his and he would still be happily mated. Tony never believed that. He was a genius after all and knew how societies and their standards worked, but he could tell Tony was immensely grateful he would never have to find out if T’Challa’s promise would be true.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother.” Tony had tears welling up in his eyes, but they were happy tears. “Oh my god, T'Challa. Baby, this is what we've been praying for."

T’Challa stroked his consorts face, brushing the tears away with his thumb while smiling down sweetly at the man he loved with every fiber in his being. "Bast has blessed me. He gave me you, and now he has given us the gift of life."

Tony’s watery smile was brimming with emotion and the heated moment shared between the two only minutes before became deeply intimate as the alpha and omega held each other tightly, just enjoying the moment and the coziness of their love, as Tony draped his arms over T’Challa and he gently ran a hand across Tony’s stomach where their future lied, gestating.

"I love you, T’Challa. My Alpha."

"I love you, my Omega, and our little one. Forever and always."


End file.
